1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating machine, and more particularly to a rotating machine used for testing a rotational property of a product.
2. The Related Art
Generally speaking, in industrial production, after a product is assembled and finished, we have to test the properties thereof. Different products have different properties to be tested. Such as, some products need to test rotational properties thereof, and some products need to test electric conductivities thereof, and so on.
Recently, an art product is provided on the market. The art product includes a deflating mechanism and a sucking tray. The deflating mechanism rotates to deflate air from the sucking tray for locating the art product on a wall or glass surface. So obviously after the art product is assembled, it is necessary to rotate the art product in order to test the rotational property thereof. Conventionally, the rotational property of the art product is performed by hand. However, when the art product is manufactured in massive production, the workload that a worker takes increases. The worker is easy to feel tired after a long time work, and thereby the worker rotates the art product not adequately in the process of testing the art product, so causing some unqualified art products to pass the test and appear on the market, which damage the benefit of consumers and further damage the reputation of a manufacturer.